Hamburger Love 2
by AiLan-tan7
Summary: A continuation to Hamburger Love - After America cheers Denmark up, can either of them tell each other how they really feel?


**So here's part 2 to Hamburger Love~ Sorry for taking so long! Classes has been such a drag! But I'm glad I got this finished! ^^**

**Rated: M **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia... **

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay at your place," the Dane takes off his coat and tosses it on America's couch. He then proceeds to takes his little hat and ax and tosses it next by his coat.

"No worries dude! It was my fault anyway for making you miss your flight," sliding his bomber jacket off and tossing it on the floor, America stretches a little before looking at the Dane and smiling.

"You think? Gosh... how can one human being digest some many burgers~?"

America laughs and wiping a tear away from his eye before answering,"Years of practice! Besides it being such amazing chow!"

Denmark chuckles and then looks around in awe of America's antiques and furniture. Paintings and small statues kept cleaned and well-kept. He knew America wouldn't keep his place looking spiff and span, so who did?

"Uh America~," before the blue-eyed Dane could finish his sentence, the American appears behind Denmark and wrapping his arms around his back.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The Dane looks down at America and smiles,"Yes. I'm fine. Better than what I felt before."

America let's Denmark go and gives a big, wide grin. The worried look America expressed was dispersed after hearing Denmark's reply. He then proceeded to head down the hall and into his room.

"You go and take a shower. I'll put out some clean clothes for you."

As the American disappeared, the Dane was lost in confusion. Taking a shower at the place of a person you think you like? What would he think if he saw you naked? What kind of expression would he show? So many questions flooded Denmark's mind as he walked towards the bathroom.

Slowly unbuttoning and slipping off his shirt, Denmark looks into the mirror and stares at his stomach. _Not to sound all conceded, but I look DAMN good. I think those viking years worked its magic. _After flexing his body for a very few _long_ minutes, he wandered his eyes to the shower, taking off the rest of his clothing, and hopped in. He turned on the water and let it spray on his body; the Dane started to hum.

Soap up, scrub, and rinse in that order at least twice. You can never be too clean. The thoughts of Denmark as he was doing so. Trying to keep his mind cleared of anything else.

After the last rinse, the Dane slicks his hair back, all slow and smooth like, as he steps out of the shower.

"That sure was refreshing!"

Forgetting to lock the bathroom door, an America came walking in with clothes in hand, "Dude! I found some clothes you could probably fit! Most of my clothes were a little small and this was hard to find! I had to go so far in my closet just to get them. You owe me one! I...," his face turns a pink color whilst witnessing the Danish man semi-naked with the steam covering his lower half.

Denmark notices America and starts to blush a bright red.

"Holy liberty...," eyes look away from each other and America sets the change of clothes down,"I should have knocked first..."

"..."

"I'll take my leave then," and with that, the American left, only to look back once to eye Denmark's torso and blush a brighter red. _Why did my heart skip when I looked at him?_

Denmark was speechless over what had just happened. America... saw him naked?! Not completely naked, but close! What will he think? What will he say? How will he react? ...Did he like~? So many thoughts were running through the Danes head. After confusing himself more and standing in place for almost a half an hour, he dried off, put the clothes America had left him on, checked in the mirror and fixed his hair, then left the bathroom.

Denmark walked around aimlessly in America's home for 20 minutes before finding America's bedroom._ This is where he sleeps... I wonder if he is in here?_ He cautiously opened the door and steps inside. _Whoa... so huge!_ A bed that was bigger than a king size. Dressers that almost reached the ceilings, which were high as well. A bathroom inside that could be mistaken as a kitchen with a toilet. Picture frames that reached either side of the 4-walled room. Rugs that stretched out on the floor, looking very lavish. _I guess it is true that everything is **super-sized** in America._

The blue-eyed Dane walked over and sat down on America's huge bed and continued to look around in awe and amazement. He forgetting the nerves he had before entering the room. A sudden door opened and Denmark looked over to see an American walking out of another room in his bedroom.

"Uh... Denmark..."

Denmark blushes as a sudden realization of seeing America in only his pants. The pants was slowly ridding down, giving a peek of his Stars & Striped boxer.

"J-Ja," Denmark stood up quickly and continued to stare at America.

America blushes a little after noticing that he was only in pants. Awkward silence filled the room as the two stared at each other. Getting to see each other half naked in one day was a mystery to each other.

"I'm... uh, sorry I came in here without asking. I'll leave now~," a hand grabbed Denmark's arm and pulls him closer to himself, "Whoa... you sure did walk over here pretty fast."

America has his head down. No answer comes from the American as he stands there. The awkward silence continues from only one party standing in the room.

"Are you alright America?"

After hearing that, America drags Denmark over to his bed and pushes him down, climbing on top of him.

"Um... America? Are you~"

Before Denmark could get the rest of the words out, America tightens a grip on the Danes upper arm and stares at him.

"Dude! I-I like you! I like you a lot! I don't know why or how it happened, but I do!"

Denmark's eyes widen in shock after hearing those words. _He likes me? A lot? _Denmark went into deep thought, repeating those words over and over again. What was he to do at this moment? What was he suppose to say? He didn't want to say the wrong thing and hurt his feelings. Losing him was a definite no.

America stared at Denmark with a worried expression and softens his grip on his arms.

Once he did that, Denmark grabbed America's neck and pulled it down towards him, connecting lips.

America's eyes grew wider as the blonde kiss him softly and sweet. Lips disconnect and eyes stare at each other in both shock and relaxation. Empty thoughts were running through both minds. Silence filled the room once more, but only lasted for so long.

"Denmark..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I mean, your mouth was right there and I got tempted!"

"That was awesome," a smile appears on America's face as he stares at the tall Dane. Confusion and relief comes to Denmark whilst he stares back at America. _Well yeah. I am awesome. Awesome people give awesome kisses~ _

They stared into each others eyes, waiting for the other to make the next move. Not long after, the Dane flips America over. He on top of America and the kissing begins, yet again. Tongues sliding on the roofs of each others inner mouths. Saliva slowly trickling on the sides of their jaws. Denmark suckles America's bottom lip before letting go. Both huffing lightly.

_Damn... he really is a good kisser~, _America's thoughts blinded him for what was about to happen next.

The Dane smiles and takes off America's glasses before sliding himself down and pulling his pants off slowly, underwear too, and gets a glance at his hard member.

"Amazing. You get like this from just a kiss," Denmark comments after grasping America's member and slowly pumping it, "but what am I to say? I'm also the same."

He then wraps his lips around America's organ, suckling on it. Licking his base and tip, feeling America twitch after each lick.

"A-Ah! Mmm..."

Denmark continues the process, doing it a little rougher. America bucks his hips upwards.

America grabs onto the Danes hair and starts to pull on it, "Oh God!"

The noise America makes gets Denmark erect and staining his own pants. He places a palm on his tent and slowly starts to rub it, humming in the process. America looks down at what Denmark is doing to himself and mutters, "D-Denmark... I want to do it too."

The Dane lets America go, getting a little pre-cum taste in his mouth. He stops America as he try to reach his tent and smiles,"Maybe next time. But right now, I want to be one with you~," lowering his hand from his pants to America's bottom.

"Wha... wait..."

Denmark starts tracing the outside of America opening. America shudders.

"I want you prepared for the main course!"

America blushed, but kept his cool. If he was on top, he would've already eaten the main course.

Denmark inserted his middle finger. Moving it inside leisurely, getting a thorough search for his sweet spot. Another finger takes place in the search, scissoring the opening.

America winced at the pain,"Mm... Mnh... D-Denmark..."

As Denmark was doing that, he left trails of kisses from his stomach to his nipples. This only made America want more. And grow hotter too.

"I want it... I want yours," America pleaded with tearful eyes. Lust beginning to control both guys.

Denmark couldn't control what patience he had left. He slid out his fingers, sat up on his knees and adjusted America's bottom a little higher in the air. He then positioned his member at America's entrance. Denmark wasn't believing that he was finally going to become with America.

Denmark slid his tip in at ease, stopping right there. America closer his eyes and shakes a little. To have something _that_ big enter him was making him nervous.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry."

America opened his eyes and stared at Denmark, giving him a grin,"I'm fine... I'm ready...," giving the Dane an OK.

Denmark smiled out of worry and then proceeded to enter the American. His member going completely inside. America bit his lip in discomfort, but slowly left that phase and began to moan in pleasure. Denmark waited for America to get used to his size before pulling out and thrusting back in.

"Ah! Nnh... Ah~ mm..."

Denmark leaned down and started nibbling on America's earlobe while stroking his member. The American starts screaming now in pleasure. Moaning over and over. Denmark got a bit faster and harder with it. He got too driven by lost to hold back. He started to hit America's sweet spot. America was dazing out before he released himself all over Denmark's hand and both their stomachs.

"Hah~ hah..."

Denmark gave a few more thrusts before before releasing into America. He gently slid out of America, a cum line following. The Dane plopped over to the side of America and huffing.

"Dude. Not cool," directing Denmark's gaze towards his bum. Cum leaking out of it.

"Undskyld."

America turns over and lays his head on Denmark's chest, covers laying on top of them and only exposing their legs and from the torso up,"I'm tired... but I'm so~ hungry!"

Denmark snickers a little and looks at America, "Sleep first. Then we can get something to eat later."

"Hamburgers!" America cheered.

"Alright. Hamburgers it is!" Denmark replied in delight.

America closes his eyes and smiles, "I love you."

Denmark also closes his eyes and grins, "I love you too."

_**The Next Day**_

"And because we did it three more times, which felt like heaven dude, after eating hamburgers, I won't be able to make it! I'm sorry Iggy!"

England blushes a whole lot, though invisible to America's sight, and switches his phone from one ear to the other,"Although I am grateful for your honesty America... I didn't need to hear that!"

"Oh! And his size~"

England hangs the phone up in embarrassment and anger. He slicks a hand through his hair and continues to read a very solace book while sipping on Earl Grey. How could America say such trifle over the phone? And with whom was he with to do such? And what was he about to say before I hung up? England kept coming up with questions from America's excuse and finally sat his book lightly on the table and stands up, walking over towards a drawer and takes out a box with a glass case.

"Hmm..."

England reaches and carefully picks up the object; the small katana shows radiance under the dim lighting.

England examines the small katana and expresses a gently smile of bliss across his face. He then blandly places it back inside the glass cased box and puts it back inside the drawer.

"I want to see him so much..."

* * *

**Translation: Danish~  
****Undskyld - Sorry**

**So I think it turned out pretty well. I really love how I ended it~ ^^ I love stories that keep you thinking that there is more to it! Anyways, there might be some mistakes, sorry! Please leave a review! **

**Grazie! Danke! Arigatou! Meow! -^.^-**


End file.
